


No Wonder I Don`t Believe In Wonders

by NightfireRed



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfireRed/pseuds/NightfireRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny sadly smiles and whispers, “I wanted this, you… You are my Christmas miracle, even if for one night only. But my dream came true.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Wonder I Don`t Believe In Wonders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddell/gifts).



> For amazing riddell and each and every one of you!  
> Thank you for being awesome :)   
> Happy Holidays and stuff. Be happy, guys!

“Moron!”  
  
Danny angrily scratches his shoulder, where just one blink of an eye ago landed the hit of a baseball bat. Freaking piñata, even when sober Dylan is not a master of this stupid kids` game, why have they all thought it would be a good idea to play it on a Christmas Eve, when all of them would be obviously at least buzzed? Even though there are good four days until the actual Christmas Eve, they prefer to call their annual drunken extravaganza like that nevertheless.   
  
The Mexican apparently is still oblivious of what has just happened, still blindfolded he unsurely makes a couple of steps towards the Danny`s voice, his grip on the bat is devilishly strong, like his dear life depends on it.   
  
“Don`t kill our dear Daniel tonight, at least try not to do it intentionally,” Johnny`s voice is to be heard from the opposite end of the huge guestroom of Dylan`s apartment.   
  
“What? Never!” exclaims the deep voiced rapper and turns around so quickly that poor tipsy Danny has no time to react and dodge. Another bruise is left on his body, this time the tip of the bat hit Danny`s stomach. This whole awkward scene is accompanied by Charlie`s and Johnny`s giggles.   
  
“Shut the fuck up, you pricks!!!” the booze in the singer`s veins make him pretty angry. “Give me this thing, NOW!” He faces Dylan, glaring at him as if trying to burn him to ashes. His brain hasn`t received the information that Dylan can`t see a thing. This episode is really worth seeing.  
  
“Don`t mess with our kiddo Danny,” bursts Charlie with laughter, Johnny`s giggles can`t be now stopped, he is washed away with a hysterics. And yes, he is crying.   
Danny groans and makes a fruitless attempt to take the evil item of sports equipment from his friend`s hands, only to cause Dylan`s pout. “No, `ts mine. `m not going anywhere, unite… Until! I w-win.”  
  
Stage 3 of drunkenness according to Funny Man`s personal scale. His ability to transform the thoughts into words is damaged. Next stage – horny Dylan. They will leave Matt to deal with it, if he decides to show up eventually, of course.   
  
Jorel enters the room and stops in his tracks. He is mesmerized by the picture opened in front of his green eyes. He gently places the paper bag with extra portions of booze on the floor and fishes the phone out of his hoodie`s pocket.   
  
He takes a shot – and the moment is forever frozen, saved as a set of colorful pixels.   
  
Danny`s cheeks are red and hair is all ruffled (inappropriate thoughts flood Jorel`s mind. He feels glad that no one can read his mind), he awkwardly tries to reach Dylan, who barely can stand on his wobbly legs. Piñata is long forgotten and slowly sways in completely different direction from them. No one has even suggested to take a blindfold from the Mexican`s eyes. More fun this way, who knows?  
Somewhere in the distance are Charlie and Johnny, who are doing nothing but edgy comments and making explicit jokes. They have always been the best with these drinking games; it takes really a lot for them to get really shitfaced. They spot Jorel and wave to him excitedly. “Ayooo, here is our homie!”  
  
Danny and Dylan are too involved in whatever they are busy with to acknowledge Jay`s presence.   
At last, Dylan and Danny, flaked-out, fall on the wooden floor.   
  
“Oh, I thought it was dark here,” Dylan genuinely sounds confused, when he is finally free from the patch of fabric covered his eyes.   
Danny curls up on the floor, hugging his knees, “I am not talking to you.”  
  
“Get up, kiddies, let`s have another round. Jorel`s here, in case you missed it,” Charlie examines the contents of the bag Jay brought and raises the bottle of Jack. Classic.   
  
“I`m late, like, for two hours and they have already got wasted. Junior league,” smiles Jorel, and his insides warm when his eyes meet Danny`s. Oh he wishes to look straight into those innocent brown eyes when they are left one on one doing everything but innocent stuff. He wonders if he can make Danny scream for --  
Stop. It.   
Jorel gives himself a mental slap and hides his evil grin behind a bottle.   
  
“Nah, they have started celebrating way earlier than even we came. Who knows what happened here,” Johnny shrugs and accepts the drink from Charlie.   
  
“Jay?” Danny`s reaction is not the fastest, to be honest.   
“Yes, sunshine?”  
“Jay!!!”  
Jorel shoots a gracious smile to the singer who is still lying on the floor. He looks sexy. And incredibly hot. Jorel could fuck him right here and now.   
  
Whoa, wait, wait, wait.   
  
He hasn`t even drunk anything tonight, and he is already in the mood for… He doesn`t know for what exactly, but whatever it is, it certainly involves Danny.

Danny beams and tries to get up, too fast. He falls only to be caught by Jorel. “Gotcha.”   
  
“Having fun, I see?”   
  
Everyone turns their heads towards just arrived Matt. He goes straightforward to Charlie and grabs the bottle of liquor out of his hands. Matt winks to the guys and makes several huge gulps straight from the bottle. “Now that`s better.”   
  
“Babyyy, come here! I need you, Curlyyy. They don`t like me,” Dylan is rolling on the floor, his moves are awkward and slow, but he manages to look rather adorable than funny though.   
“Hey, I am the one with bruises, so don`t you even dare whining, Dylan,” Danny points at his friend.   
Matt rolls his eyes and sits on the floor near Dylan, the latter rests his head on Matt`s lap.  
“You like it?” asks Matt, gently combing his fingers through Dylan`s hair and lightly scratching his head.  
Dylan almost purrs in reply and makes some noises of pleasure.   
“We`re going to have some activity or something? Or we just keep on gradually getting wasted with no purpose?” inquires Johnny.  
“Both?” says Jay, still holding Danny in his arms, he is not sure if the singer can stand upright. He is so close. It makes Jay feel a bit uneasy. He wants to do something stupid. He`s not sure if Danny approves it.   
“Fuck it, we`re playing spinning bottle. Yo, move from the center a bit, will you, thanks,” Charlie gently kicks Dylan`s legs, to make a room for the others on the floor.   
  
With every round and spin of the empty bottle, the dares become more fanciful, the truths more revealing and provocative, and the guys more wasted.   
  
After a couple of more hours of endless fun, they start slowly drifting off.  
  
Matt and Johnny have moved to the kitchen, they are finishing off the remains of the liquor, smoke one pack after another and share some spiritual conversation.  
Charlie is peacefully fast asleep on the couch, clutching to an empty bottle. Dylan makes some posts to Instagram, which he is going to regret later.    
  
“I made a wish tonight, but all I got are bruises from Dylan and awaiting awful hangover tomorrow…” pouts Danny.  “And they ask why I don`t believe in Christmas miracles…”  
He and Jay are snuggling in the super comfy armchair, which is too small for both of them, but they managed to squeeze in.   
Danny`s forehead is pressed to Jay`s neck, Jorel is circling Danny`s back with his palm. He wants to stay like this forever, but for now, he can pretend to blame it on the booze and do what he really desires. Jay very carefully lowers his hand, so now he is cupping Danny`s booty. Good looking booty in those skinny jeans, he must admit.   
Danny huffs and shifts a bit, a second of panic flashes through Jay`s mind, though it is quickly replaced by excitement, because now Danny is straddling his hips.  
“You wanna know what my wish was?” Danny looks straight into Jay`s eyes. It is very arousing. Just imagine the guy whom all of your dreams (including wet ones) are about, is so incredibly close to you, looking all sexy and perfect. Jay still can`t completely believe in it.   
“Yeah… Sure,” all Jay manages to say.  
“It is insane, and you are going to hate me… But for this night only… I wished… I-” Danny suddenly stops and looks away.  
“You wished?..” expectantly asks Jorel and cups Danny`s face, bringing him a bit closer. “Before you say anything… let me make my dream come true.”  
Jorel closes the gap between their faces and kisses Danny with trembling lips.   
  
Nobody knows how long it lasted. One minute or one hour. It will never be enough anyway. In the morning they both will brush this episode off, blaming it on the amount of drinks they had.  
  
For now, they savor every second.   
  
When they breathlessly apart, with their lungs aching and lips bruised, Jorel repeats his last question.  
  
Danny sadly smiles and whispers, “I wanted this, you… You are my Christmas miracle, even if for one night only. But my dream came true.”  
  
Jorel`s eyes water. He feels suddenly so lonely. Because somewhere in the back of his minds he understands that they simply can`t be together the way they would like to.  
Maybe Danny realizes it too. His eyes are sad, even though his lips form a smile. He quickly kisses Jay before getting up and leaving the room.   
  
“Thank you, Jay. For tonight, I believed in miracles again…. That`s what Christmas is for, right?”   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ~ any feedback is appreciated


End file.
